


Duperie et conséquences

by chonaku



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Hades is a cutie, Happy Ending, Mythology References, Persephone is badass, Zeus is a DICK, dub-con
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il était étrange de retrouver son époux si loin des enfers, mais pas désagréable. La nuit tombait peu à peu et Hadès lui était apparu près d’un cyprès, voilé d’ombre, tenant dans ses mains blêmes un fragile narcisse. Elle s’était éloignée de ses compagnes, comme des années auparavant, quand Korê existait encore et foulait la terre, ne pensant pas à retrouver son amour parmi les morts.</p><p>« Hadès, que faites-vous ici ? »</p><p>Elle se rendit compte après coup que sa voix était devenue un murmure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duperie et conséquences

Il était étrange de retrouver son époux si loin des enfers, mais pas désagréable. La nuit tombait peu à peu et Hadès lui était apparu près d’un cyprès, voilé d’ombre, tenant dans ses mains blêmes un fragile narcisse. Elle s’était éloignée de ses compagnes, comme des années auparavant, quand Korê existait encore et foulait la terre, ne pensant pas à retrouver son amour parmi les morts.

« Hadès, que faites-vous ici ? »

Elle se rendit compte après coup que sa voix était devenue un murmure. Ce qui était normal, puisqu’il ne faudrait pas que sa mère les trouva ici, ce serait fortement déplaisant. Murmure, la voix d’Hadès l’était aussi, à peine audible. Ses mains osseuses la prenaient doucement et elle pensait qu’il lui glisserait un ma reine dans l’oreille, mais il préféra l’embrasser. A cela, elle fut surprise, mais pas effrayé. Allons, c’était bien son époux, une lueur douce dans ses yeux.   
« Vous revoir. » dit-il, sans prononcer ma reine. Elle s’accrocha à lui et se demanda un instant pourquoi quelque chose sonnait faux quand il lui proposa de s’assoir sur ses genoux et ce dans le but de dénouer ses lourdes boucles sombres. Ce n’était pas exactement leur jeu, mais il y avait cependant cette douceur, cette vénération dans le regard quand il lui touchait sa peau sombre, le bout de ses seins et sa gorge nue.

« Je vous veux. » et elle lui disait « moi aussi. », sans poser beaucoup de question, parce qu’elle était heureuse de le voir un peu plus, mais aussi parce qu’il ne fallait pas tarder s’ils voulaient prendre un peu plaisir. La nuit et le noir ne l’effrayaient plus, mais la grande Déméter ne l’aimait plus dans l’obscurité quand elle demeurait chez elle. Après tout ce temps, elle restait encore l’enfant à chérir et la déesse détestait tout ce qui lui rappelait que les retrouvailles n’étaient que de courtes durées. Hadès se réfugiait encore plus dans le travail quand elle partait, d’ailleurs...

« Il est rare que vous preniez assez de repos pour aller à la surface, mon seigneur. » fit-elle remarquer. Un mince sourire aux lèvres, Hadès répondit simplement par : « Vous me manquiez trop, je mourrais d’envie de vous revoir sitôt seul.   
\- Serait-ce de l’humour ? » releva-elle avec un sourire attendri. Son époux prenait maintenant les traits gênés des moments où il essayait d’éclairer son visage. Son sourire s’élargit et elle déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser. Hadès en profita pour toucher la douce peau de sa cuisse, en dessous de sa tunique, ce qui frappa la déesse d’étonnement. Elle tenta de reculer, par réflexe, mais aussitôt, elle fut dans les bras qu’elle aimait tellement, un souffle sur la nuque.   
« Que diriez-vous d’une petite mort, ma chère femme... » entendit-elle avant de sentir un baiser sur son épaule.

Elle pourrait rire ou sourire, la grande reine des enfers, cependant, quelque chose l’empêchait d’apprécier pleinement ce moment. La douceur, le sourire et les mains douces étaient là pourtant. Qu’avait-elle à craindre ?   
Rien, absolument rien. Alors, elle repoussa les mains avec plus de force qu’habituellement, sans qu’elle en comprit la raison, pour mieux s’allonger sur son époux et le surplomber. D’une manière étrange, une brève tension se fit sentir sur le corps, ce qui perturba davantage Perséphone.

« Un problème, mon servant ? » demanda-elle, taquine et Hadès mit un certain temps avant de répondre, comme aussi troublé qu’elle et cela n’avait aucun sens.   
« Aucun ma reine des ombres. » ce qui était le signal pour commencer leur jeu.

Elle commença par entourer sa gorge nue et la surprise dans les yeux noirs s’accrue, même si le sourire était toujours là. Finalement, elle disparut quand la reine des enfers embrassa son roi et se fit obéir de lui.

« Retournez vous, je veux vous masser. Très bien maintenant massez moi. Serrez-moi. Doucement.... »

Cependant, si dans les enfers elle était reine, sur la terre, elle restait avant tout fille de Déméter et ainsi, le jeu dut s’interrompre avant même de réellement commencer. A défaut d’un vrai baiser, comme il était coutume à chaque séparation, une bizarrerie de plus intervint. Voulant répondre à l’appel de sa mère, déjà levée, Perséphone fut brusquement tirer en arrière par celui qui était son époux, non plus comme une reine adulée, mais presque comme une catin dont on veut tirer profit plus longtemps. Se dégager fut inutile et vain, car Hadès redoubla son emprise.

« Mais enfin, quelle folie vous prend-il ?   
\- Mais vous êtes ma femme...   
\- Et donc votre égale aussi bien que votre reine, répliqua la déesse d’une voix sèche et froide, dans les yeux verts brillaient le même pouvoir infernal que son époux. Ce n’est pas ainsi que vous me traitez dans mon royaume et ce n’est pas ainsi que je veux être traité dans le royaume de ma mère, ni nulle part ailleurs.   
\- Je... excusez-moi... » balbutia son époux, l’air embarrassé.   
Elle lui tourna le dos et s’en alla, l’incompréhension se disputant avec la colère.   
Un mois et demi plus tard, près d’un cyprès, ils se retrouvèrent. Perséphone prêta plus attention aux éventuelles bizarreries, or, elle ne perçut rien d’étrange cette fois.

« Je m’excuse de mon comportement...   
\- Agenouillez-vous. » commanda-elle et il s’exécuta avec déférence, comme lors de leur jeu souterrain.   
« Ma reine, je ne vis que pour vous servir.   
\- Car on peut vivre en gouvernant les morts ? » releva la déesse en délaissant sa sandale et tendant son pied, le faisant danser sous les yeux de son époux. Celui-ci le prit et le caressa comme s’il s’agissait d’une obsidienne. Elle le retira et regarda le visage de son mari prosterné.   
« Répondez à la question, mon servant. »   
Il sourit, les yeux remplis de désir.

« Pas sans vous, ma reine. »

Le sourire sur le visage de Perséphone était lumineux.

« Vous pouvez vous relever, mon seigneur. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, une fois de plus. »

Une fois relevé, elle se blottit aussitôt dans ses bras, loin de la dame sévère dont elle abordait les traits deux minutes auparavant. Hadès sentait la cendre, le papier, l’encre et les caveaux, ce qui contrastait avec les parfums de fleurs, de fruits et de miel qui parfumaient sa peau quand elle retournait sur terre. Déméter ne l’aimait pas avec l’odeur des enfers et des morts, ce qui lui rappelait un deuil éternel et inévitable, sans cesse renouvelé. Devrais-je toujours pensé à ma mère quand je suis à la surface, surtout quand mon époux me rend visite ? demanda Perséphone à elle-même. D’une certaine manière, elle avait l’impression de trahir une promesse faite à sa mère, de l’autre, elle aimait son époux et elle aimait être reine, une déesse-souveraine, du niveau d’Héra et non une fillette déesse-mineure, toujours fille, jamais femme. Cet époux et ce pouvoir étaient maintenant là, sur terre, quand elle devait chaque fois gagner les souterrains pour l’avoir.   
Elle devait profiter. Sa main s’enfouit sous les mèches noires et elle glissa une main sous la tunique que portait l’homme, dont la pâleur contrastait avec la pénombre.

« Vous m’avez manqué. » dit-elle finalement en posant sa tête sur le torse de l’homme qui abordait, sans qu’elle le vit, une expression d’intense convoitise.   
« Moi aussi, Perséphone, moi aussi... » murmura-il d’une voix doucereuse, avant de l’emmener contre un cyprès, pour mieux enlever ses vêtements, écarter ses cuisses et la dévorer de baiser, finissant par ne faire qu’un avec elle, sans aucune douceur, ni déférence.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Perséphone s’en alla rejoindre son mari, portant dans son ventre l’enfant des enfers conçu sur la terre et dont Déméter apprit la nouvelle avec effroi, provoquant ainsi un été des plus atroces, remplis d’orage et de pluies. 

Contrairement à ce qu’elle pensa, Hadès ne vint pas tout de suite à sa rencontre. Hécate la prévenu qu’il était occupé avant de s’intéresser à l’heureuse nouvelle. Perséphone, délaissant un Cerbère demandeur de caresse, lui parla des visites de son époux. Silencieuse, Hécate la regarda surprise, les sourcils se fronçant brièvement, ce qui inquiéta Perséphone. Sans raison apparente, après tout, qui aurait l’audace de berner la déesse des enfers ?

Finalement lasse d’attendre son époux, elle voulut aller à sa rencontre. Mal lui en prit, parce que la joie sur le visage d’Hadès s’effaça dès qu’il vit le ventre de son épouse. Soudain, blême, elle osa demander :

« Seigneur, pourquoi une telle surprise sur votre visage ? N’êtes-vous pas allé me visiter sur terre, là où la vie peut naître ? »

Quelque chose dans le regard d’Hadès, d’incroyablement triste, en colère, presque brisé, lui indiqua que si elle fut une déesse reine sur terre, ce fut celles des marionnettes et des idiotes.   
Qui aurait l’audace de berner la déesse des enfers ? fusa une petite voix, au fond de son être. Peut-être le dieu suprême...

Soudain, l’envie de vomir la prit, plus grande que le frisson qui la secoua quand elle réalisa l’identité de son visiteur et du père de son premier enfant. Alors, celle qui était devenue la maîtresse des enfers pleura, comme pleuraient les femmes abandonnées ou violentées, qui devaient donner naissance dans la douleur aux enfants de leurs bourreaux.   
Très doucement, Hadès la prit sans ses bras, lui-même silencieux, pendant qu’elle oscillait entre la colère, la tristesse et l’horreur.

* * *

L’enfant naquit aux enfers et Hadès le tua.

Hermès regarda son oncle avec une mine qui ne lui ressemblait guère, plus étonné que choqué. Psychopompe, il avait souvent vu des enfants tués par ceux qui les avaient fait naître, exposés indésirables, filles étouffées, garçonnets noyés. Il lui arrivait d’en prendre dans les bras, quand les petits demandaient une affection qu’on leur avait refusé, quand ils se sentaient perdus et qu’ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour demander pourquoi (il leur parlait de l’Elysée et des limbes, du chien géant à trois têtes et des jeux qu’ils pourraient faire, des parents adoptifs qu’ils gagneraient là-bas). Étrangement, les parents indignes étaient toujours plus lentement conduits aux enfers, errants parfois quelques années ou quelques siècles sur la rive.   
Jamais Hermès n’aurait vu son oncle dans cette catégorie. M’enfin, était-il mieux placé pour juger les souverains des enfers après le cas « comment mon adorable tante fit sa Héra et transforma ses rivales en plantes vertes ? »

Devinant sans doute sa question, Hadès y répondit avec sa voix grave de dieu infernal, lourde de rancœur et de rage, aussi glacée que des cadavres, rauque et ténébreuse.

« Apprends à Zeus que son enfant est mort. Apprends lui que cela n’a pas suffit à l’éliminer, mais qu’ainsi, elle est doublement mienne, enfant né deux fois aux enfers. Apprends-lui enfin que s’il touche une troisième fois à ma femme, Melinoe sera le dernier de ses enfants que j’admettrais dans mon royaume.  
\- Tu n’en veux pas à tata Perséphone, alors ? Ni à la p’tite Meli ? C’est rassurant. C’est rare que te voir prendre des mesures aussi drastiques... »   
Oui, parce que le dernier cas en date, c’était un pauvre type incapable de se souvenir de son prénom et à qui on devait répéter sans cesse que oui, nom d’une chouette (pardon Téna) le banquet était que pour lui. A croire que tonton avait eu son mémo sur les punitions qui ne devaient pas punir les offensés.

« Comment ça ? demanda négligemment Hadès tout en se remettant au travail. Je n’ai pris aucune mesure. Je n’ai fait qu’appliquer la volonté de ma femme.   
\- On parle bien d’égorger un enfant comme un bœuf pour le lier davantage aux enfers, et donc le rendre inatteignable, et menacer la descendance du roi des dieux, tonton Hadès ?  
\- Hermès, il me semblait qu’un dieu des commerçants et encore plus des voleurs serait plus vif d’esprit que cela. » dit-il avec cette voix désagréable qu’on utilisait pour des enfants intelligents, mais trop distraits pour leur bien. « J’ai dit que je ne faisais qu’appliquer la volonté de ma femme. »

Coulant un regard sur son neveu, il reprit d’une voix plus douce.

« Tu es bien pâle, soudain neveu. N’oublie pas d’étancher ta soif en sortant.  
\- Pas de problème tonton... dit Hermès en se souvenant des histoires de Déméter sur sa tante qui pouvaient se résumer en « mon bébé aimait courir dans la campagne, cueillir les fleurs et chanter avec les oiseaux du matin jusqu’au soir »   
\- Ah sinon, serait-il possible pour toi de rapporter les jouets que j’ai commandé à Héphaïstos avant de revenir ? Ainsi que des mets de la terre, comme des dattes, on manque de friandises aux enfers.   
\- Et du lait peut-être ?   
\- Oui, merci, évite juste le lait de chèvre. » demanda Hadès avec des légers relents amers.   
Hermès acquiesça et partit, non sans passer voir la nouveau née qui gazouillait dans les bras de sa maman et lui faisait de grands gestes pour qu’il la prit dans les bras. Avec un air doux, Perséphone lui ébouriffa comme d’habitude ses cheveux bouclés et lui souhaita bon voyage. Il lui répondit avec un sourire et caressa brièvement la tête tiède de l’enfant, essayant de ne pas repenser aux traces de sang séché sur le couteau déposé au sein des papiers de son oncle. 


End file.
